In my Place
by teddy4ever
Summary: The most ironic thing of all is this will be the most difficult breakup I will ever have to go through, and we never even went out.    Teddy/OC
1. Meet Teddy and Nana

I dragged my suitcase through the crowds of little kids on the platform, not caring about the immense amount of scraping noise I was creating, or the evil glares I was receiving from parents. I was in the position of using both hands to drag the case whilst desperately trying to pull down my dress; nevertheless September 1st was my favourite day, when I would finally meet up with my friends...

"You do know that if you hit the gym you wouldn't have to live in envy of me, right?" I smiled as I heard the voice of my best friend, Teddy Lupin interrupted my thoughts. He took the bag from me and slung it behind his shoulder.  
"TEDDY!" I screamed hugging him. Teddy is my best friend of six years, tall, a metamorphous (as I found out the hard way) and an over all dashing person. He laughed his deep laugh and hugged me back.  
"God I cannot believe we're in sixth year, and that you're still so tiny!" I smacked him, but nodded in response, slightly distracted by a tall brunette who was parting the crowds of kids like the red sea. She stood out from the rest of the crowd, not only because she was extremely tall, but very beautiful too. "Frederique Cruz, have you grown?" I teased hugging the girl. "It is extremely unfair that you get multiple growth spurts, and I have just one."  
"You've _had _a growth spurt?" Teddy gasped," my gods woman, how old were you five?"  
"Shh teddy, if you no what's good for you, shut up." I laughed back, lightly punching the six foot 3 giant "where's the family anyway Ted, I can't wait to meet nana!"  
My own family sadly died when I was six, it wasn't a topic I was comfortable with, and Teddy was the only person who knew how and why. Nana (Teddy's actual grandma) had adopted me when I was 11, only a year after befriending Teddy; she rescued me from the orphanage, but both fortunately and unfortunately mum's sister, who lived in America moved to the UK with her son, Percy and I now lived with them. Nevertheless I thought of nana as my own grandma.

Teddy took my hand and led me through the crowd until I spotted a huge mass of red hair, and in front of them a woman clad in a long blue skirt and cream cashmere. She was one of those woman, who could maintain her beauty long after youth (which only children could wish for in their senior years), her eyes were the colour of the ocean; blue, green and inviting. Her hair flowed well past her shoulders, and was a grey blonde; she smiled as I hugged her.  
"NANA!" I laughed after I smelt the welcoming smell of Teddy's favourite chocolate cookies mixed in with a little jasmine.  
"Artemis you look beautiful as ever honey," she smiled, and reached to her purse "Oh, and I brought you some cookies..."  
"You're the best," I said truthfully whilst munching on one of her amazing cookies, "and you look pretty good yourself, have you been going to the gym with teddy?" I teased.  
"How did you know? This woman is going to get back her figure which teddy's grandpa-"  
"MY EARS!" Teddy screamed, attracting a tall, raven haired boy.  
"Teddy, shut up mate, your scaring the ladies." The boy laughed at the girls who have walked away, swinging their hips a little too much, and muttering "he_actually _cares about me *gasp*."  
"I can see you're still a smooth tongued laddy" I stood on my tiptoes and hugged James who picked me up and swung me around.  
"And I can see you're still looking gorgeous art" He teased,  
"Oh James, how you woe me!" I joked back but then I was distracted by a two girls walking towards me, one with long brown hair, streaked with purple and blue, and one with the original Weasley styled red.  
"ARTEMIS what are you doing flirting with jame-" Roxanne and Rose were cut off by my smothering hug.

Roxanne was the daughter of George Weasley, she had the most _amazing_ long hair which matched her strange, but beautiful amethyst eyes and her mocha skin; with her long legs and perfect hourglass figure she was the James potter of the female community of Hogwarts. Her brother, Fred knew it and he took it upon himself to 'protect' her from 'you know what their seeking' lads; personally I thought he was a perfect brother.  
Rose was just as pretty as Roxanne but in her own way. She wasn't 5 foot 11 like Roxanne she was 5 foot 7 with long curling tendrils of stereotypical Weasley red, and her mothers deer like brown eyes. She was extremely curvy, and if the lads weren't distracted by her cousin they were definitely distracted by her.

In fact all the weasley/potter children were good looking. There were the Delacour Weasleys with their veela platinum hair, their father's big blue eyes and hint of French accent. The potters with their black raven, perfectly mused hair (with the exception of lil potter (lily) who inherited her mum's and both her grandmothers red hair, and her Weasley grandmother's warm brown eyes). James has hazel eyes, and Albus was the lucky devil who inherited his father's and grandmother's piercing and absolutely _gorgeous _green eyes.  
Hugo couldn't look less like his big sister. His hair was a sandy brown, and so straight I envied it, and his eyes rivalled Daniel Radcliff's. Fred looked very similar to his twin sister, with the same mocha skin and the same light brown hair, from hours of quidditch his body was perfectly toned (duly noted by me) which made the whole female population of Hogwarts tremble to their knees.

My best friend, Teddy aka the adopted potter child had somehow inherited the good look gene; seriously he was so gorgeous it makes me catch my breath. Of course he had changed his appearance many-a-times, leaving only me to have seen his true form.  
His hair was dark, the perfect dark brown, bordering on black but you could still see his lovely brown tints; it was flawlessly mused and fell down just beneath his ears. His eyes were brown, just like a lot of the Weasleys but his were so _unique._They were so brown, they look black, but in the sunlight you could see the clear brown eyes, like pools of delicious chocolate. His skin was naturally tanned but as he spends many hours under the sun in the holidays his tan was extreme.

"Art...art, are you okay?" I stop remembering Teddy's natural form, and his favourite metamorphus face is dangerously close to mine. He always wears his hair dark, topaz blue to match his exact same shade topaz eyes, and his skin stays the same gold-brown colour. I know he hates to stay in different forms, but he loves the way his identity is secret between I and him.  
"You're doing it again!" He exclaims, snapping me out of my trance.  
"Wha...what?" I mutter, confused.  
"You always go off in your thoughts," He explains, hugging me, "Don't worry Art I love it."  
I raise my eyebrows, "everybody else _hates _it!"  
"Yes but its part of you," He pauses, as I smile "come on, or we're going to miss the train."

I hear the whistle and my heart leaps,

I'm coming home again.


	2. It's all about fourth years

As soon as Teddy had flung me onto the scarlet train the countryside started to become a blur as the train picked up speed, and soon Nana's smiling face had disappeared from sight.

"That," I stood panting and clutching my sides, "was close." I turned to see Teddy smirking at me whilst standing without any sign that he had just ran onto an already moving train dragging me behind him. No stitches, no sweat, no breathlessness. "You're a machine Teddy." I decided.

"No, Artemis but I can see why you would think that. Being this fit, in every aspect of the word, should be _illegal._"

"Shut up Lupin!"

"No you shu-"He began to say, but I had already started walking in the opposite direction; the lady with the scrummy, cold pumpkin juice was _always _roaming around somewhere.

I had finally spotted the woman, _'Irene' _her tag read, crouching in a abandoned corner of the train reading 'witches weekly' and after politely interrupting Irene, I downed the whole packet of pumpkin juice (which was made by Capri Sun (they must be branching out)) in 30 seconds flat I started retracing my footsteps through the train, peering into every compartment; the gang was here _somewhere. _

However I was greeted with a sight that I never expected to see – and when I say never I mean _**never. **_

I saw a mass of brown hair, straight, but now slightly ruffled mixed in with a mass of sandy blonde. A chocolate skinned girl looked up, just in time for me to catch one grey eye.

"_Sonny?_" I almost laughed at the look on her face as she registered who I was, "well, well, well_…somebody_" I stressed the last word "has been very shall I say, _busy._"

Sonali Thakur was my Cousin Percy's best friend, as well as James's and Esha's. They formed a sort of fourth year group, in fact they were like a small family, they were so closely knit it was adorable. There was no sort of 'brother' of the group but Sonali was defiantly the mature one, if you like the 'mother' of them. She was the one who reminded James and Percy to do their homework, who comforted Esha when her owl died, or when she or James spotted a spider. She was like a next generation Hermione, so believe me when I tell you it was very strange for her to be caught snogging a boy in broad daylight.

Sonali had annoyance etched on her pretty face. "Artemis as always you have _perfect _timing."

"Do I hear a hint of sarcasm my little Thakur? I'm sure Raj would love to hear about this…meeting." I teased.

Raj was Sonali's lovely but albeit overprotective older brother who's motto is: "you touch her, you die." Which was in fact very effective; Raj was Hench.

A look of dread passed through her creamy eyes. "Um…did I mention I love your dress Art? It really brings out your eyes, in fact you're looking very gorgeous today, and I'm lovi-" she was grovelling, and her eyes silently pleaded with mine.

"Well actually, you didn't mention it," I laughed, "but I will go and find little Esha…" I whispered in her ear, "Give me the details later." She nodded in relief and I stole a glance at the sheepish blonde haired lad before walking out the compartment laughing; James would _love _to know about this.

Well shoot me if I'm not allowed to mess with my little sisters.

After trekking up and down the train I finally saw a glimpse of raven hair, shoulder length rebellious. I could only see half her face, but I could see her delicate nose and her long, thick eyelashes.

The girl was clad in a huge, gold and red Hogwarts Gryffindor Quidditch Team hoody and skinny ripped black jeans, bright rainbow socks sticking out from the ends, her long legs draped over a scruffy haired lad's lap. Opposite sat a bored looking teenager, dressed in black jeans and a grey t-shirt, dark brown hair and the same eyes as mine.

"Hey perc!" I stage whispered, obviously not quietly enough as the scruffy haired lad opened his hazel eyes.

"Thank god you're here, the love birds are _so _boring, it is times like these I wish sonny was here." My cousin moaned.

"You do know little boys whine because there practising for when there men." A voice behind me laughed, "And also lovebirds? Jeez perc, you need to get some slang."

"Esha, you're awake!" I smiled, leaning down to reach the girl "guess what I bare gossip!"

She was fully awake now, one hint at gossip and there was no stopping this girl, "what?"

"Wait, wait I like gossip too, _please tell me!" _James insisted, giving me what he thought were 'adorable' puppy eyes.

"James you'll end up as the old guy with a zillion owls who lives on gossip." I laughed, "Well you and Esha."

"Artemis love, you're funny but tell us." Esha said.

"Well, our little Sonny has grown up!" I screamed, along with Esha.

"Who with, oh god I think it's that ravenclaw cutie, Aidan Moon." Esha laughed, "Let's see, blonde hair, brown eyes, has the shy look about him?" she described and I nodded, the boy I had seen was exactly like that.

"Wait, I'm confused…why has Sonali matured?" Percy muttered.

"Typical lad," I winked at Esha, "Sonali was _kissing _apparently this Aidan guy."

James laughed aloud, which I was expecting Percy to do too.

"Fantastic." He said cynically, "if you'd excuse me I have to change into my robes, I can see Hogwarts."

With a swift exit he was gone.

I exchanged a look with Esha before she decided to go and see what was wrong and slipped out of the compartment.

Despite my cousins weird behaviour I was very excited, being so close to home and all, but I had to see Teddy and the gang, so after thoroughly searching the train for a third time I finally saw Teddy's topaz hair and leaped into the compartment.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" I scolded Teddy, who was looking very astonished at my outburst.  
"Well I…um you see, OH look, here's Selena…with snacks!" He stuttered, and I saw a medium height, brunette beauty skipping towards us.

"ARTEMIS! You gorgeous blonde, where have you been?" She exclaimed, squashing me into a tight hug.

"Places," I said, "I missed you! How was your summer?"

After a long babble, a tall honey blonde girl slipped into the compartment.

"Hi," Selena went up to her amiably, "I haven't seen you before, what's your name?"

"Zoe Marshall, I'm new…didn't Teddy mention me?" She smiled, and I couldn't help but notice her strong Australian accent. "We met in the summer, in Diagon Alley."

I shook my head; if Teddy knew he wouldn't he mention her to me?

"I'm his _girlfriend._" She stretched the word, and met my shocked eyes with a cold smile.

"Isn't Teddy just brilliant?" She added and with one slender, manicured hand stroked Teddy's sheepish looking face.


	3. Homecoming

There was a moment of still silence. I was what can only be described as shell shocked.

"This is a joke right?" I force out, because I can tell when Teddy jokes and when he  
doesn't. The twinkle he gets in his deep brown eyes was lacking today, "bloody hell Lupin," I whisper softly, so only he can hear "how long was I bloody gone for?" Somehow the pain finds its way into my voice and Teddy winces.  
I look over at the smirking Zoë, Teddy's secret _girlfriend. _She's got honey glazed skin and big blue eyes, her hair is golden and frames her face in chest length, soft ringlets; she's gorgeous.  
I look her square in the eyes, "how lovely for you," and repeat the words my cousin said a couple of minutes before "if you'll excuse me I have to change into my robes."  
Apparently crap excuses run in the family. 

I walk quickly down the corridor until I finally find an empty compartment in the train, one question echoing in my mind: why wouldn't Teddy tell me?  
Ten minutes later my answers range from Teddy being abducted by aliens in the summer _or _this is his clone which Zoë made and now controls his mind.

Somehow I think the last option is closet to the truth.  
I hear the door slide open and look up to see Selena, looking furious, "hey you," she greets me softly, "are you okay? You look a little sick there."

I smile weakly, "don't worry I think I just threw up a little in my mouth."

"How the hell could he not tell us? Is he high or something?" Selena starts to rant, her brown eyes flashing with rage. I should explain something; Selena is Andromeda's god daughter resulting in her and Teddy being very close, even closer then me sometimes, and with her infamous temper it was her way of reacting to the Zoë news.

The door slid open again to reveal Frederique, "I heard the news, god what is up with Teddy? Why the hell didn't he tell us?"

"I just don't understand," Frederique looked perplexed; I elaborated "Why he didn't tell us."

The door slid open again to reveal two handsome boys: Jacob Langely and Brendon Wood, they walked towards me and sat down, "how was your summer Art?" they grinned, but it faltered when Selena shot them a glare.

"Really boys, you would ask that _now?_"

"Oh," Jacob recovered first, sensing the tense atmosphere "what's going on?" he said in his deep voice.

Jacob Langely is the sixth year heartthrob, potions genius (which is why we're so close, I'm rubbish at potions) and Gryffindor beater.

Brendon Wood: famous for being as good a keeper as his international standard father, and best friend of Jacob and Teddy, not to mention he's very attractive.

"Lupin is going out with Zoë." I explained, but it obviously didn't help, Brendon was looking impassive.

"Zoë?" He asked vacantly.

"Tall, blonde, nobody knows her and pretty hot?" Selena described, Brendon and Jacob nodded there heads.

"We noticed _her,_" Brendon smiled; I replied with a loud snort.

"But we had no idea Lupin was going out with her." Jacob added, "Why didn't he tell us? Did he tell you?"

"Not really Langely." Frederique said, in a voice which said "Use your brain, you absolute douche."

"Maybe," Selena jumped up, I could just imagine a light bulb flashing above her head, "he didn't want Artemis getting hurt and he knows we all can't keep secrets away from her so he didn't tell us! I am _so _clever!"

"No," I said and her face fell, "that can't be it; he tells me whenever he goes out with anyone else."

I wasn't upset because he got himself a girlfriend; it was because I was so bothered about why Zoë had appeared so suddenly and seemed so _solid, _like she was there for keeps, it sounds stupid but it felt like she was replacing me from my place in Teddy's life.

"But why get him self a girlfriend other than Artemis?" Frederique thought aloud; it was my turn to look bemused, "well," she said elaborating "I thought he liked you…"

"Freddie have you been taking your extra idiot pills again?" I teased, "Why would Teddy _like _me?"

"Well, why else would you be his best friend, it's not like he _hates _you." Brendon said.

"You know that organ _under _that mass of blonde hair? It may be a good idea to use it for once Wood." I replied dryly, but smiled just in case.

Selena laughed, "Remember how he looked at that guy who was flirting with you at Alton Towers?"

We always went to Alton Towers in the summer; it had stuck ever since first year and after Teddy had gotten over the idea that the rollercoaster wasn't a certain death trap, and if it failed we could just levitate anyway, it was so much fun.

"That was hilarious; he looked like he was ready to Avarda that guy into oblivion!" Jacob snorted, recalling the moment when the tall, sandy haired boy had come up to me, asking for my 'digits'.

"Well," I defended Teddy, despite my murderous feelings towards him, "can you blame him? That guy was a total sleaze ball."

Everybody in the group nodded, and there was a pause.

"He _was _pretty hot though." Freddie added; I and Selena broke into a hysterical laugh.

A couple of minutes later the train grounded to a halt and I stood looking at my home, this huge, magnificent castle in the distance feeling completely content, despite the all too dramatic train journey.

"Typical," Selena's voice broke through my thoughts, "She waits all summer to come back and now she's stood looking through the bloody train window."

I felt a strong hand grasp mine and looked up to see the handsome face of Brendon Wood, who began to drag me through the crowds of kids (being friends with muscular, tall quidditch players _does _have its advantages).

As soon we were outside, the cool breeze was making Goosebumps appear all over my bare legs.

"Remind me," I said to Brendon with gritted teeth, "never to wear a dress again, whoever made them hates women and wants to see us die of pneumonia."

"Slight exaggeration don't you think?" He teased but nevertheless took of his oversized black jacket and gave it to me.

"You're the best," I said truthfully, the jacket smelt of Armani mixed in with lavender, "lavenders very masculine."

"Only men who are secure with their manhood can do feminine things." He defended.

"Sure, sure what ever rocks your boat…Brenda." I joked but my eyes caught a tall dark haired boy striding through the throngs.

Sure enough Jacob appeared a minute later dragging a flustered Freddie, and trailing behind was Selena.

"Thanks guys, seriously I _love _being the girl without a guy caring enough to drag me off the train." Selena declared, "But really Brendon, Jake how the hell are you too beaters and chasers don't you need to be…built?" She winked at me, to show she wasn't deliberately being mean.

"Thanks Sel, I love you too gorgeous." Brendon replied, mocking hurt.

I scanned the mass of kids again and this time my eyes caught on a topaz haired guy, who had noticed us and was striding towards us quickly, his face was guilty, similar to the time when Ginny had caught him and James stealing icing off Lily's sixth birthday cake.

"Hi." He said lamely causing Selena to turn her glare to him.

"OH the secret keeping freak returns!" She snapped.

"Lena, don't be like this!" Teddy replied using his special nickname for her, "I'm sorry, all of you I'm _really _sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I butted in, cursing my weak will power, so much for my vow of ignoring the boy.

"Artemis, I was going to _believe me._" His eyes were doing the puppy dog thing again, James must have learnt from him, because it sure wasn't effective.

"When, huh Teddy? In twenty fricking years when Zoë your darling wife is pregnant with her fifth kid, little Teddy Junior? Because that _really_ wouldn't work for me Lupin."

"You still wouldn't be forgotten," He replied, to which Freddie smacked him on his left arm, he winced "holy crap Freddie you're strong."

"Well thank you captain _Durh_. What did you think, I would punch you _lightly? _Grow a brain." Frederique snapped, whilst high-fiving a smug Selena.

Teddy genuinely looked hurt, he had a poker face, but I had 6 years practise at reading those eyes, and I couldn't bear that. He was my _best friend _andif I didn't feel pained when he was pained, and when I was the one inflicting the pain…well what kind of friend was I?

"Look Teddy what you did was wrong, you should of told us," I said diplomatically.

"Wrong? I'll show him _wrong!"_ Selena muttered.

"But you've apologised, and there's not too much for it, you like Zoë and she likes you; there's no problem, seriously its fine." He still looked doubtful so I opened my arms, "when in doubt, hug it out." I smiled, and he embraced me in his strong, careful way.

Apparently lying runs in the family too because the word _hurt _doesn't even cover how I feel about the Teddy situation.

"She's too bloody soft for her own good!" Freddie muttered behind me but nevertheless nobody opposed me and all was forgiven, well apart from Selena.  
"Look Lena," Teddy said facing the scowling girl, "I have something for you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out an untouched packet of chocolate frog cards, which was immediately grabbed by her; after this Selena forgave him straight away resulting in all the rest of the group snorting at her innocent face; Selena will _never _change from the adorable 11 year old girl with the mischievous smile and shiny bob, who I had come to love.

As all the carriages were full we started to walk up to the castle and thankfully I had Brendon's jacket to keep me toasty warm.

"Where is lovely Zoë anyway?" Selena asked Teddy politely, note my sarcasm.

"She has to go with the first years," Teddy explained, I snorted, "To get sorted." He gave me a meaningful look.

"Yeah it's going to take one genius to figure that one out." Selena laughed, I gave her a puzzled look.

"Well I thought all bitches go to Slytherin?" She said innocently, causing me and Freddie to break into hysterics once again.

"Ouch, harsh" Jake smiled, and slung his arm around my neck. "Wait I forgot, why do we hate this hot girl so much?"

I glanced at Teddy, but he was completely oblivious to our comments about his girlfriend, I think Brendon was congratulating him on his excellent 'score'.

"I actually don't know." I said lamely, "maybe it's her vibes, when I first saw her she didn't seem to like me."

"And the fact that Teddy should obviously go out with Arte-" Jake began to say but I cut him off by smacking him in the arm.

"God what is it with you girls?" He said pretending to be hurt, "are you _all _on steroids, because you see ladies are supposed to be all delicate, you don't really get built on making sandwiches."

It was Selena's turn to smack him, whilst laughing "sexist twat."

After ten more minutes we were nearly in the great hall, I could smell the irresistible Hogwarts food and once again wondered how the house elves did it; their food was _so _yummy it made my mouth water at the thought.

The boys had left us a few minutes ago throwing Brendon's snitch to one another whilst running forward and then turning into the great hall.

"Wait for it, wait for it." Freddie muttered, although I had no idea what she was going on about.

Then I heard a high pitched cry, and turned the corner to see a small first year girl wailing on the floor and a guilty Brendon standing over her.

"Oh fuc-" He began to say, but I rushed over giving him a heavy look and helping up the little girl.

"Language Wood," I told him sternly and turned the small girl, her hair in long blonde bunches, "Did this mean boy run into you?" I sympathised, I know the feeling... how do you think I came to know him?

She nodded and I wiped the tears from her cheek.

"Here's a chocolate frog, don't be too upset sweetie." I handed one over, which had been given to me by Selena, she grabbed it and immediately brightened, skipping over to her wide eyed looking ginger friend.

"Is it me, or is that girl a mini Selena?" I wondered aloud.

Murmurs of agreement followed my comment.

An hour later I could still be found sitting in the middle of Brendon and Jake on the right end of the Gryffindor table, munching on a giant chocolate cookie the size of my head.

"These cookies are _so _good." I breathed, coming up from my cookie.

"Mmghmpph." A noise from Jake came, his mouth full of cookie crumble.

"Yes me too?" Freddie laughed from opposite me.

"Oh god," We turned to look at Brendon who has a look of bliss on his face, "it feels like an _orgasm _in my mouth!"

I started to say 'you sick person' but all that came out was a inaudible sound similar to the one Jake had made a few seconds ago and my mind was saying "Eat the cookies, don't waste time with sarcasm my dear Dare."

Well, who doesn't give into their mind?

"God these cookies are a shock absorber." Selena said.

We were all stunned, especially Selena, who (before cookie time) had sat glowering at the new sixth year Gryffindor pupil.

That's right; Zoë Marshall had been sorted in Gryffindor, to Teddy's absolute delight, he looked like Santa Claus on Prozac after he had delivered all the presents to little kiddies worldwide.

I glanced over at the happy couple to see Zoë sat feeding grapes to teddy, excuse me whilst I puke.

Teddy _hates _grapes, and Teddy _loves _cookies, he was watching us all with wide blue eyes, I snorted. I could practically see the drool coming out of his mouth.

After finishing our cookies, which sadly disappeared when I had tried reaching for a fourth we walked up the all too long staircases and took our favourite seats besides the fireplace in the common room.

"Scoot squirt." Brendon said to a small first year boy sitting on the big, comfy sofa we practically owned; he scowled and stalked off.

After a comfortable silence (we were all too stuffed to talk) the portrait hole swung open and a loud giggle sounded, resounding in my ears. I winced for the seventh time this evening, "Oh Teddy you're _so _funny." The voice said.

"Joy of Joys its Zoë!" I said in my sarcastic monotone.

"I think the sorting hats going mad in its old age." Jake grumbled, and I nodded in agreement.

Speak of the Devil the blonde beauty bounced up to us and sat at the end of the sofa, pushing away Selena's spread out hands (Selena of all people could not sit next to Zoë for a second before throttling her), an ecstatic looking Teddy followed in tow. "What a good ickle lap dog Teddy makes!" I said in the monotone again, so quiet only Selena heard; she snorted.

"Oh Teddy was just saying," Zoë faltered "actually you probably had to be there."

"Yes probably." Selena scowled at the girl.

Brendon, too hated Zoë, but he found it hard to not flirt with obvious beauties. "So Zoë, that's _such _a lovely name" I had to turn my head so Zoë couldn't see me smile, "Where are you from?"

"Australia." She smiled sweetly, "and Brendon's…unusual."

"Cough bitch cough" Selena muttered.

"Sorry I didn't quite catch that, Serena." Zoë replied sweetly.

Selena looked at her sweetly, "sorry?" Her mouth forming a perfectly fake smile, "It's Selena and did I mention I absolutely _adore _your nest – hair."

Zoë tugged on a strand, "well my mom _is-_"

"Great story," Freddie interrupted, "But I and the girls have something to do." Freddie interrupted and hand in hand I, Freddie and Selena rushed up to the dorm before cracking up into hysterics.

Don't give me that look, we know we're bitches.

10 minutes later I could be found in my pyjamas (a blue tank top saying top bird with a picture of an owl underneath and white checked shorts) tossing a scrunched up paper ball in the air. Freddie was trying out new hairstyles in the mirror and pouting and Selena was taking some quiz from witches weekly called '_Your perfect celebrity match'. _

Selena made a sort of high pitched girly scream, causing me and Freddie to stare at the glowing girl "I am compatible with Jason Moraga!"

I rolled my eyes and stood up, as much as I love Selena I couldn't bear to hear about how great this perfect radio star was, she had been basically _in love _with him since second year.

"I'm gonna go find the guys." I said quickly and slipped out of the room, ignoring Freddie's pleading eyes.

Padding down the stairs with my messed up hair I saw a dark shape on the sofa, where we had been 15 minutes ago and I realised I had left Brendon's jacket there.

The sight that greeted me would be worth a thousand love-struck Selena rants about Jason Moraga though because there, right in front of me, Zoë and Teddy making out.

Her slender fingers were entangled in his now red hair, which he only gets when he's fully content, their eyes were shut and I could here Teddy moaning against her lips, he was holding her tightly and they both looked like they were enjoying this _a lot._

It made me want to be sick, I felt like my heart had been wrenched out with sharp claw, like I had been repeatedly slapped one hundred times. My tears started to flow down my cheeks and I wanted to scream…but no sound came out.

I felt like I wanted to curl up and die. I wanted to tear that _slag _off my best friend, I wanted to rip her off, and I wanted her to feel the pain I was feeling.

In that one, painful moment I knew I had a crush on Teddy Lupin.


	4. Rewind Select

I was sitting in the window seat of the dorm room munching on a stolen Esha's Jelly Slugs and attempting to revise my potions book for the upcoming test.

It had been a few days since I had uncovered the revelation that I may have a _tiny _crush on the boy but nothing could happen, nothing _ever could. _He was my best friend, my pal through six dramatic years of my life, he lived through my sardonic humour, my mood swings; _god _I spent most of my life living with him.

I had to shake these feelings off; I needed to talk to someone.

For some reason Jake's dark blue hoody was draped over our dorm chair (what is it with us girls borrowing guys clothing's?)

I stood up and slipped down the stairs carrying the hoody and clad in pyjamas and big homer Simpson slippers.

I was determined to not lift my brown eyes of the ground; I couldn't face seeing Lupin and the Wicked Witch of West Australia embraced in each other again today. I didn't trust that this time I could control myself not to rip her off him.

Surprisingly the common room was empty (save a couple of first year boys huddled suspiciously in the corner) and I glanced at the clock.

I had missed dinner.

Unsurprisingly I wasn't exactly feeling ravenous, so I sat in front of the fire in my familiar favourite armchair and summoned another of Esha's chocoballs, letting the strawberry mousse swamp my mouth (she and James had a secret stash from Honeydukes).

After munching the last piece I saw that 10 minutes had passed from the clock and felt a little pang of pain once again right in my heart.

This was a first; Teddy _always _made sure I was okay every minute of every day.

He was obviously too involved in Zoë to even consider the absence of his best friend.

About 20 minutes later Freddie and Selena arrived hurrying through the swinging portrait.  
"Where the _hell _were you Dare?" Selena pointed one tanned finger at me, "Do you _actually enjoy _giving me a heart attack?"

I gazed up at her giving my 'innocent' look, "Is this about missing dinner?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes, the kohl making it look doubly effective, "Well dah, what are you, practising for part of stereotypical blonde?"

"Well if you cared so much why didn't you come and get me then Gianni?" I snapped back stepping up towards her.

"Oh so you're surnaming me huh_ Dare_?" She took a step towards me.

"You started it _Gianni." _I retorted.

She sighed, "There's the immature Dare I know and love!" She opened her arms and wrapped them around me.

Freddie didn't look at all puzzled; she had gotten over how short mine and Selena's fights were over the last six years. However a fight with her was different; she _hid _her feelings.

"So Artemis, would you care to explain why you missed dinner and you've been all distant since yesterday?" Freddie asked, leaning over me, her long brown hair swinging just over my cheek.

As always Freddie didn't beat around my prickly bush.

After a long, pregnant pause I spoke, when I did everything I was hiding slipped out.

I told them my short but tear-filled story in a monotone; I wasn't one for crying. I was the kind of girl who flared up like a volcano but nearly always calmed down soon after.

My best friends had sat staring at me through the entire thing, Freddie's pretty face etched with happiness and Selena looked completely unfathomed.

"Well, that's _brilliant._" Freddie finally stuttered out, once I'd finished "It's so adorable; you're perfect for each other."

Freddie was sat with one arm linked tightly around my neck, she had moved when I had begun to describe the moment I had seen Teddy and Zoë messing around; I had nearly lost my cool demeanour.

"We need to sort out Zoë," Freddie carried on and I murmured in agreement.

"Nana was right."

I turned to see Selena grinning from ear to ear and I shot her a bemused look. "Sixth year is _the _year. Everyone in the Weasley clan who were best friends had discovered there feelings in sixth year."

"What's your logic?" I asked, this was new to me.

"Nana told me to look out this year, for Teddy I mean, I thought she may have lost it but y'know this proves she's still got 'it'."

"Selena, can you please inform us about what's going through your mind?" Freddie grumbled.

"Think, Lily Evans and James Potter got together in _sixth _year: Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter, Nana and Teddy Senior, Victoire and Ronan, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley; need I go on?"

"So from this sort of 'pattern' you think I and Teddy are going to be soul mates and end up living as a middle aged couple in a fancy house with kids named after mine and Teddy's grandparents?" In a tone which implied she was mad.

She nodded her head enthusiastically, "Isn't it clever YOU AND TED-"

She didn't get very far; I put one hand around her mouth, just as the rest of the gang strolled in from the portrait.

The air was buzzing with excitement; it was a Hosgsmeade trip this weekend and important news had come.

There was going to be a Halloween Ball.

I however was struggling to keep up with the drama which is my life. I was barley passing Potions, Struggling with prefect duties, coping with suppressing my newfound desire for certain people and on top of it all I needed to find a date and a dress.

My life had really gone from simple to 'WOAH!' in a couple of months. It had been 1 month since I, Selena and Freddie had made the discovery that I may feel a little more then friendship towards my best male friend and if I say so myself I was pretty damn good at hiding my feelings.

The bad point was I was drifting slowly apart from Teddy. He had begun to spend more time with Zoë and her new group (the slags, which had adopted her) and I was spending more and more time with my group and mates in other years. In fact we hadn't really talked properly on our own for 1 month, on the rare moments he did hang with us it was always the rest of the group linking him into conversations.

I wondered how it was in the Boy's dorm with two random guys, Jake, Brendon and Teddy.

Awkward springs to mind, the guys were actually ignoring Teddy, but not that Lupin noticed much anyway; he hung out with the male slags _way _too much to notice.

I hated to say it but our group was breaking up… and there was nothing I can do about it.

I was lying on my bed in the dorm on my stomach, flipping through dress magazines, and hex me if this sounds too cheesy but _reflecting on my thoughts_.

Freddie was folding down the corners of dresses we would like in a separate pile to my discarded magazines and Selena had her glasses on, peering at Freddie's 'acceptable' magazines.

The other two girls in our dorm were out, as usual. Zoë had befriended the bitchy, sneering roommate called Dana Joules who was also part of the slag group. Thank god there was a ratio of 3:2 of us; I couldn't take it if our dorm was full of them.

"OH!" I looked up to see Selena holding up a picture of a short, black leather dress with one zip running down the sides, paired with spiky leather boots and some devil horns.

"Yeah!" I replied with mock enthusiasm, "I totally forgot we were going as Zoë!"

She screwed up the paper and aimed at my head; Chasers _never _miss.

The rest of the week passed extremely slowly, the threats from teachers about how this was the most important year of our lives (they seemed to repeat this _every _year), the potions teacher aka Miss Lenton aka evil bitch was enjoying making me squirm in all the lessons and the most depressing of all…

I _still _didn't have a date; it didn't exactly make the week go fast.

Sure it had only been 5 days since the news of the Ball had come around but Selena had a date, as did Frankie and lots of other girls in our year. This didn't exactly make me feel 'great, beautiful and wanted'.

It was Friday afternoon; the group (minus Teddy and me) were huddled on the sofas discussing Quidditch, which strangely I didn't have an obsession for.

I had left because one, I didn't share a passion for Quidditch and I hadn't seen my fourth year mates in a while. I went straight to James and Percy's dorm, they always hung there. I took great care to _not _trip up the stairs and five minutes later strolled into the room.  
"Every heard of a thing called 'knock' Dare?" Percy looked up at me and smiled.

"Actually baby Dare I have."

"Well why don-"

"Can you both shut up!" I turned to see Esha throwing a muggle tennis ball up and down in the air.

"What's up Esh?"

She looked up from her ball and glared at me, "The boys here are retards."

"I agree." I smiled and patted her on the hair.

"HEY! I protest!" Percy exclaimed.

"Shut up Dare, don't make me come up and punch you. I hate the whole male kind."

I high-fived her and leant on the bed she was lying on.

"No date?" I heard a new voice and saw James looking at Esha with big eyes.

"No shit Sherlock." She replied dryly.

"Esha, you're lying on my bed."

"So I follow your rules?" Esha turned to me, "I think I may join a lesbian cult."

I almost laughed at the look on James' face, "I think I might just join you there Samra."

The door swung open again and Sonali strolled in clad in a knee length red dress and black gladiator sandals, her hair straight to perfection (as usual) and her skin glowing with bronze glitter.

My eyes widened in shock, and I noted James and Percy's mouths had dropped open in awe.

"Woah Sonali you look _hot!_* James gasped and walked over taking her hand, "It's a good thing I've got my library card 'cos I am _checking you out._"

I stifled a laugh as Sonali wacked his hand away, "So Esha, Art I'm going out with Aidan…is this okay?" She looked quite apprehensive, her slanting grey eyes big and round and her left arm was shaking a bit.

"Sonali, trust me, I may have to force you to join my cult." Esha smiled, and Sonali looked puzzled.  
"What's Esha's trying to say is you look pretty damn good, now get him Sonny show him how book sexy you are." I said.

She gave us a thumbs up and walked out the door, "Oh and don't forget big safe not sorry are you carrying a condom-"

Before James could finish the sentence Esha had flung her hand across his mouth.

After 2 minutes Esha took her hand off looking thoroughly disgusted, "James you douche, did you _lick my hand?"_

He smiled, "you're hands taste like acidpops."

"Why thank you James."

We all sat around the room enjoying our usual banter (although Percy looked a bit pissed off to say the least, he looked like he had lost twenty pounds and found a penny.)

"Percy you look like crap, cheer up a bit." James smiled, and Esha passed him a Wizochoc, to which he declined.  
"No offense Esha but you're going to get obese with all the junk you eat, it's a wonder you're not fat."

I don't think Esha took offense, but James, well let's just say James put him in his place…Percy doesn't look to good with bright blue hair and breasts.

I laughed hysterically along with Esha for a good ten minutes at Percy's appearance.

"I'm so glad you're _not _a girl," I finally laughed out.

"Oh yeah, because you're _so gorgeous_, miss no date_._" Percy snapped, glowering.

"Actually, yes I am and also why are you being _such _a prick? Ever heard of being '_chilled'?_"

Before Percy could snap back Sonali stumbled through the doorway.

"ARTEMIS," She stood panting, her face red, her dress risen a few inches and her brown hair was messed up, "I just ran up 2 flights of stairs for you…I've found you a date."


End file.
